What?
by Lazygirl420
Summary: Kim and Ron get a mission to go spy on Drakken and Shego. Warmonga show's up and kidnaps them. Three future kid's, new friends, someone's pregnant, and much more! I advise you not to read this story! I was only testing how the site worked. For real its confusing. There is no quotations and all that good stuff. Plus the present/future tense is awful. Truly a bad story.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible Untitled story...

Takes place shortly after the whole alien invasion. With lots of possibilities... Relationships, someone's pregnant, break ups, So the Drama...

Sorry about spelling error's, confusion, anything else that makes this story hard to understand. I do not own the characters or anything that relates to Disney. I would also like to say sorry about the spacing but every time I try to fix it and save it, it just wont work. All of my quotations have also disappeared. Again I am sorry. New to site still trying to figure it all out...

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK

Ron's House

As Ron sat on the couch a new's broadcasting took over every channel.

KP! Kim came running from the kitchen.

Ron?! What's wrong?

It's sick and wrong, Shego and D.. Drakken. As he pointed towards the TV.

Kim's face looked surprize has she finished his sentence. A couple? How, when, why... What? She pulled out her kimmunicator. Wade, status on... Wade cut her off.

I know Kim I'm just as shocked as you. After the whole Warmonga alien invasion and them being pardon. It check's out though.

So there good now?

Not exactly Kim.

So, what's the sitch? Wade.

Betty Director doesn't seem to buy any of the good deed's.

So she want's me to check in on them?

More like spy on them. But Kim, it could be really dangerous.

Ron jumps into the conversation. Wade, my man. Haven't you heard I got the mad monkey powers. Yup, that's right. Glow blue and monkey kung fu. I saved the world from 6 foot freak's.

Kim grab's Ron. Come on monkey boy, we have a mission to do.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK

Drakken's Lair

SHEGO!

Yea, Dr. D.

Have you seen my coco moo?

Did you seriously call me in here to look for coco moo?

Well, I can't find it... He stopped talking has he noticed how angry Shego was getting. Shego, are you mad?

**MAD! **Do I look mad?

Well, sort... Kim Possible, what is she doing here?

Don't worry, Dr. D. I'll handle her.

Now, Shego. We turned over a new leaf. We can't just go destroy, Kim Possible.

What? It's Kim. Kim Possible.

I know Shego. We were pardon. She however is breaking and entering.

Let me get this straight. You want us to sit back and call the cop's on little miss perfect.

Exactly, we sit here acting normal talking to them. Just long enough for the cops to come and haul her off to jail. Wouldn't it be nice to be on the other side of the track's?

Ok. I'm listening.

So after we watch her get hauled off. We can start our latest plan, to take over the world.

This should be good.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK

Drakken's Lair

KP!

Ron, are you ok?

What... Oh, yea I'm fine. Look Smarty Mart is having a ten for ten sale.

Ron, focus.

Yea, right. Sorry, KP.

As they progressed through the air vent, Kim started to notice it was getting tighter then normal. She had to struggle through the vent.

Kim, have you gained weight? Not that I'm calling you fat... I mean your for sure not but...

**But! **But, what?

You almost can't...

Can't, what?

You can't fit in the vent. Again I'm not saying your gaining weight.

Then what are you saying?

Shego blasted the vent and they fell to the ground. Sorry, to break up your argument but, your tresspassing.

Kim got up to her feet and started to get in her fighting stance as she quickly got dizzy and fell back down.

KP!

Ron, I'm fine. I just lost my balance. She slowly got back up to her feet and got ready to battle.

Look, cupcake. As much as I would love to kick your butt. We haven't done anything wrong. You though, your trespassing.

Trespassing?

What, are you deaf? Yes, trespassing.

Do you even own this building?

Well, um... It's a time share.

Right. So what's the plan, calling the cop's?

You are on our property.

Pleease, it's not like your call the cops with all this take over the world, crazy and stolen items in here.

Dr. D, you Idiot!

Quick, Shego capture them.

After Shego and Kim had a very close fight Shego managed to defeat her. As they flew away. They went to the next lair they could think of. They put Kim and Ron in a cell.

Cell Room

A very sleepy Kim started to wake up. She didn't remember much. The floor was metal and very very cold. There was bar's which either meant she was captured by some villian or in jail and only one made sense.

Ron! Where are you? Are you ok? Can you hear me?

KP, relax I'm fine.

Ron, where are you?

I'm not for sure. It's so dark. Oh, no... I'm in a coffin. Tell it to me straight, KP.

Ron, get a grip. We need to find a way out of here.

KP!

Ron!? What's happening?

It's awful.. My smarty mart coupon's there **GONE**.

Ron, focus. We need to figure out why, were here. Or where we are?

Ok, the why is simple. Someone wanted my smarty mar... Cut of by Kim.

I seriously doubt anyone locked us up for coupons, Ron!

Hey, those coupon's would have saved me two dollars off.

Do you remember how we got here?

Uh... well, Rufus might. Right buddy? Rufus?

Rufus raises up in a little trap big enough for him to sit down and barley stand up. Noot uh. nope.

This is just great. Really how I planned spinning my weekend.

KP, use the Kimmunicator. Have Wade set us up, with some new toy.

Those toy's are not toy's, Ron! And If I had the Kimmunicator, don't you think I would have.

KAPOW!

KP, I think were in Drakken's lair.

Really, that you can figure out.

You shouldn't be fighting in your condition. Princess.

Trust me, that's an understatement. What do you want, Shego?

Oh, that's right. You forgot about the trespassing.

What are you talking about?

Short story, you broke in and we had to move fast.

Why can't we remember?

Drakken shot you with something. What was it? Oh, right. Tememlost.

Ron interrupt's. Somebody should explian that to Kim.

Ron!

Shego sigh's. Whatever. It removes your memory for a short time and cause's you to become weak.

I knew that. Psh... KP, does that mean my memory will come back or?

Yes, Ron.

So, Princess. Feeling light headed?

Ron glances over noticing Shego taking Kim out of the room. Hey! Leave her alone.

Oh, and what are you going to do? Monkey boy.

Well.. I... I..

Exactly.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK

Torture Room

Kim was strapped onto a table with machine's every where. She tried to move but it was no use, she couldn't even budge an inch. She noticed a passed out ron beside her on another table.

Shego! Come look, my data is almost complete.

Data of what, exactly?

This computer will determine every thing we need to make the perfect weapon. Bhahaha.

Whoa, wait up. So again with the clone's. Seriously, Dr. D.

Not any clone, Shego. A Kim Possible clone. This computer will make a duplicate of The Kim Possible. We just have to make sure there's no problems.

Dr. D didn't we already clone her? Did it work?

UGH! Look this one is going to make a exact Kim all the way down to atoms and all that stuff.

Whatever. I'm just going to put this in the failed folder.

That's right Shego. Ugh, what no. This time is different. As long as there isn't any problems.

Kim struggled to sit up. What kind of problem's, Drakken?

Nothing really. Just medical reasons.

Medical?

Yes. If you have a problem like a broken arm, or any broken bones.

So, what all will this thing scan me for?

Shego interrupting. What's wrong? Is someone hiding something?

Kim just tried to look away. So, what is it scanning for?

Diseases and conditions, weakness, and anything that could slow you down eventually. Come, Shego. The result's are in. Wait, What? **SHEGO! **This stupid thing must be broken. Watch the prisoner's, till I get back.

Kim laid there with her eye's closed. Shego took quick notice. As she walked over to see what the results were.

What's this, look's like someone's been keeping a secret.

What are you talking about, Shego?

Oh, you don't know. Do you?

Know what?

You really don't know, do you?

What is it, Shego?

I'm not a doctor or anything but, congratulation! Look's like your a going to be a mother.

Uh, what? It must be a mistake. I mean, I can't be. This can't be happening. Oh no, Ron can't handle this. What? No, your joking right? This is low, even for you.

Ok. Not that you rambling on like an idiot is fun. I'm not lying.

Ron waking up.

Shego! Please... Kim begged, Shego to not say anything.

KP! I can't move.

I know, Ron. I can't either.

Suddenly the roof coming off the building with the sounds of loud boom's and laser's attacking the complex; catches everyone's attention.

Dr. Drakken come's running into the room. SHEGO! What's happening? Is Kim loose? I knew, I couldn't trust you to watch them.

Kim interrupt's. Does it look like I'm taking the roof off? I'm sort of stuck in some type of force.

Ugh! You teen's and your sase. Just make's me want to...

Dr. D. I think your friend is back.

Friend? What friend?

Warmonga! They all say in unison. As a bright yellow ray pull's them all up into a space ship.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK

Space Ship

An hour has passed, Kim, Ron, Shego, and Drakken have been sitting quietly the entire time. They were all in some sort of containment force field.

Shego decided to break the ice and talk. So... I wonder if this is safe for pregnant women?

Kim blushes.

Ron Stares at Shego then back at Kim. He whispers to Kim, Oh, this is sick and wrong. I mean Shego and Drakken. EWW!

Kim's face grow a darker shade of red. Not now, Ron.

I'm just saying, their them and..

**Ron! **I'm sorry, I just...

KP, relax. I get it.

**NO! **No, Ron. You don't get it.

Kp? What's wrong?

Shego interrupts. If you ask me, your both being a baby. Shouldn't you figure away out of here.

Shego's right Ron. Can't you use that..

Kim, we discussed this. My mad monkey skill only works, when there's great danger.

Have you looked around, Ron? Were in a space craft. Abducted by aliens. Were trapped, and you don't think were in danger?

I can't control it, Kim.

Well, that's not the only thing you can't control.

Shego interrupting. She's got you there, monkey boy.

Ok, I'm lost. KP, what are you talking about? Is this about my grande sizing again? Naco Night has no limits, Kim. You can't expect me not to get chimirito's on the side.

This isn't about Bueno Nacho, Ron. How can you be so clueless?

Oh, no. I forgot our anniversary didn't I?

No, Ron.

Is this because, I called you fat? I mean..

Ron, stop. Think about it.

About, me saying you gained wieght.

Ron! Think. After Graduation, wieght gain, dizziness, sickness, and tiredness.

Yea. About that. I've been needing to tell you that maybe we should take it easy. With college and villian work, I think your over-doing your self.

Ron! How can you be so, so, soo, YOU? Do I need to walk you through this? After graduation what happened?

We cleaned the city. You know, I still can't...

Ron, focus. We flew off in my car, and something happened...

Uh... Oh, you mean. Yea, the Ronster's got... Cut of by Kim.

I'm pregnant.

BOOYAH! Wait, What? Pregnant, I'm, got, pregnant, your...? Wait, why didn't you tell me?

You can't be serious.

Note serious face, Kim.

Because, everything was going good. We got into the same college. You got a promotion at your job. Our lives were becoming normal. I just didn't want to burden you or bring you bad luck.

KP, I love you. This was suppose to be for later but, now seems as good a time as any.

Ron? What are you talking about?

Ron slowly get's down on one knee and show's Kim a little box.

Kimberly Ann Possible; Will you be my... Kim interrupts him.

Ron, not that I don't want to be married to you. It's just were too young.

What? No, I'm not purposing. Its a key to my dorm room. Roommates?

Shego begins to laugh out of control. Dr. D.. Did you hear that?

Drakken laughing alongside Shego. Were too young.

Shego finishes for him. Roommate. Shego fall's to the floor laughing. I'm not purposing. Did you see her face?

Her face, did you see the buffoon's face?

Kim blushes*

**Quiet! **Came a voice that could echo throughout the entire ship.

Warmonga, sorry. Drakken tried to hide behind Shego.

Kim getting as close as she could to the ray light. Didn't we teach you anything, from your last visit?

This time is different. You can't stop us.

Oh, and whys that?

Your pregnant. We also have something from your furture.

I won't have to stop you. He will.

KP, I don't think... Warmonga cuts him off.

Quite, Earthling. You may have defeated us once. We made sure you can never stop us again. We went to the future and bought back a surprise just for you two. Bring the prisioner's.

Look, I have a test tommorrow. Is this going to take long?

Kim froze as one boy with blonde hair and two girls with red hair and freckles came walking out. The oldest was Emma; she was around 16 years old. Then their was Jake; he was 14 years old. The youngest was Aria; she was 4 years old.

Aria looked up and seen her mom. Mommy!

KP, is she talking to you?

Ron, Did she say?

Yea, she did.

Kim pull's out her Kimmunicator. Wade?! Can you give me some information on three kid's?

Sure. Just point the kimmunicator towards them. Is something wrong, Kim?

Sort of. I just need to know who they are.

Uh, Kim. This can't be right. I'm picking up a thermal scanning and it's like there not from this universe.

Is it possible their from the future?

It's possible. But, Kim. The only people who would have technology that improved would be... Cut of by Kim.

Warmonga.

I was going to say aleins. But yes. Kim, what's going on?

I think, I'm staring at my future children.

Jake, looks at Emma. We are in so much trouble.

Not now, Jake.

Another figure appears from behind Emma. Hey, is this thing important?

Warmonga stares at the strange figure. Who are you and where did you get that?

Scott. I sort of got lost in the time travel thing and had to climb in. This broke when I slipped.

The whole ship is going to crash because your stupidity. You defeated us without even meaning to.

Yea, well. Woo-Ya..

Warmonga and Warlock took off on the only pod on the ship.

Emma walks over to Scott. Now that the ship is going to crash did you rememer to bring a jetpack or anything?

Well... Actually my pockets were full, Em.

Let me guess. Nacos?

Haha, and coupon's.

Scott! Were plunging to our death. Because of your eating habits.

The force feilds drop allowing Kim, Ron, Shego, and Drakken to walk out.

Emma walk's over to Kim. Mom, I can explain. We, I wasn't on a mission. Wait, your way younger then I remember.

Were talk later. Kim pulls out her kimmunicator. Wade, landing solution?

I can try to regain access of the space ship, but it's a long shot.

Please and thank you.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Wade was able to gain access to the space ship and land it safely. They where all in some type of field with hundereds of miles to any type of life form. They all got off the space ship and sat down.

Kim was standing and pacing back and fourth. Ok. You four come here.

Emma took the lead followed by Jake, and Aria.

Emma looked back. Scott! she said, the four of us.

Oh, sorry. I thought it was a family thing. I know, I promised not to let her get in trouble but this has nothing to do with us.

Kim looked at them, confused. I... I'm sorry, do you know what year it is?

Emma rolled her eye's. Mom! I thought we was over this? I'm sixteen now, I can date.

Jake looked at Emma. Sis, she look's serious.

I know, I thought we was past the whole... trust issue's. I go to one party make a mistake and you hold it against me for ever.

Kim spoke up. I was asking about the year, year. I think, your in the past.

Aria tug's on Kim's cargo pant's. Mommy?

Kim back's away. She look's at Ron. How weird is this?

KP, I gave this a major 100 on the weirdness scale.

Ron! It only goes to 10.

Shego take's this as her chance to get another good laugh. Well, someone's been busy.. Ever hear of a condom?

Kim blushes.

Emma, Jake, and Scott shake their head's.

Scott whisper's to Emma. Your aunt Shego is getting weird.

Emma look's at Shego then at Kim. Your pregnant again? You would really.. want to go through all that pain again? Not to mention us. Why, would you want to add that stress to us? Haven't you learned anything after Nick.

Jake gave Emma a cold hard stare. Sis, not cool.

Kim even more confused then ever. Aunt... aun... aunt She..go.

Shego just catching on. Hold up, Aunt?

Kim trying to get a grib on this whole situation decided it be best to tell them what year it was. Look, it's 2008. I'm like 19. I think you guy's are from the furture. Who's aunt Shego?

Aria latches on to Kim. Mommy, you a big goof. Shego, wright therre.

She's your aunt? Ron, how's the scale now?

No, number. How can this be Kim? It's sick and wrong.

Shego stares at them all. I have to agree with the sidekick this time.

Drakken even add's a few word's. The buffoon exactly made sense. Shego, your an auntie!

Shego elites her green plasma and show's Drakken she mean's business as he back's away towards Kim.

Emma rolls her eye's again. See you already, got Aunt Shego and Unlce Drakken fighting again.

Kim walks over pointing a finger in Emma's face. That is enough young lady. I will not tolerate that behavior anymore! Do I make my self clear?

Yes, mom. As she drops her head in shame. I just don't want to go through that again.

Kim raise's Emma's head up. Sweetie, I really don't know what your talking about? Your in the past. Go through what again?

Your being forreal. We are actually looking at the 19 year old verison of our mother. Emma, said.

I'm not sure if I am even your mother. But, I am 19. Where going to figure all this out, just not at my house. Drakken can we use one of your liars?

Excuse me! Kim Possible is asking for my help..

Drakken!? Kim shouts.

Shego interrupts. Hold on. You your name's Emma right?

Yea. Well actually it's Emmalee Shelia Stoppable.

Shelia? Why is your middle name Shelia?

You sound suprized. I almost forget you don't... You guy's must still be enemies.

Still? As in we become friends. Shego turns her head in shock.

I can explain the story. Or the story, mom told us.

No, thanks. As Shego begin to walk away.

You know Jake's middle name is Lipsky.

Shego stopped. She begin to think to herself._ Ok. Think Shego. This little brat has information about your furture. I would like to understand why. I mean, her aunt. How can I be her aunt._ Ok. Fine, spill. Brat.

What? Emma, said.

Just spill the story. Before I change my mind.

Ok. Mom always said that when she was my age she would travel around the world with Dad. One day she meet this older raven haired girl who was an equal fighter if not better. She said, you guys would fight all the time. But, one day she saved your life.

Shego interrupts, I knew it. Princess, blackmailed me.

Shego! I'm not finished. Any-who... When she saved your life; she had hit the floor pretty hard. At the time she was pregnant with me and said that you saved her life and my life. She spared me the details of what exactly happened. But, that you had took extreme matters into your own hand and did what needed to be done. Ever since you guys have been friends. Seeing as your future name will be Shelia Lipsky.

Kim, Ron, and Drakken just stood there in disbelieve.

Possible named her first two kids after me?

Your also our godparents. You make a good aunt. You make a good uncle by the way Drew.

So, what about the Munchkin?

You mean Aria?

If that's it's name.

We shouldn't talk about that.

Why, not? Shego noticed that Emma and Jake looked over at Kim and immediatly looked down. Dr. D, let em' stay.

Drakken looked at Shego. Are you for real?

Yes. Do you have a problem with that?

Aria walked over to Drakken and through her hands up. Wanna play Dragon go och?

Everyone laughed. Shego for the first time in her life felt a tingle of butterflies as a small grin appeared on her face. She was actually admiring this Munchkin. But, why?

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Drakken's lair

**TWO DAYS LATER: **Kim and Ron stayed at Drakken's along with Emma, Jake, Aria, and Scott. With Wade up to date, he was working on how to send them back. Which left Kim and Ron to parent these kids. Kim caught on after a day; Ron on the other hand still had some work to do. Even Shego, had been getting along with them.

Shego was walking towards her room when she heard crying coming from Emma's room. Shego wanted to sneak past the room and go to bed like she never heard it but, she couldn't. She knocked on the door, and walked in. Hey, you.. ok?

I, I'm ssoo soorryy. I diddn't meean too wakke you.

Shego felt like she should get Kim but, she was probably tied up with Aria. She decided to walk over and sit on the bed next to her. You didn't wake me. What's wrong?

I shoouldn't teell yyou.

Shego felt bad at the moment. She didn't understand, why? But, seeing this kid cry was both getting on her nerve and making her sad. Look, it's fine. I can handle it.

Yoou donn't unndere.. undersstannd.

Help me. Help me, understand.

Whyy shhoould I trusst yoou? Yourr still eevvil.

You got me there. You have no reason to trust me. Your my godchild. I don't think I'll ever be able to have kids of my own. I'm all green, you know.

I doon't unndersttand.

Look, I don't know if I could ever have kid's but, now I realize that I have three god-children. I could never do anything to hurt you guy's. I already love you guy's. Believe me you don't know how hard it is for me to say that.

Shhego. Promise me something?

Of, course. What is it?

In the future, I'mm goinng to go too aa partyy. Ineedyoutostopmeatanycost.

Hey, slow down I didn't catch the last part. I may have glowing plasma but it doesn't come with super hearing.

I need yoou to stop me from going to the party.

Ok. How am I suppose to know what party this is?

On 1/28/2024 I go to a party that night. I need you to stop me, pleasse. You have to promise no matter what I say or do your stop me.

Ok. Calm down. I will stop you. Why is it so important that I need to stop you?

Because, that night killed a part of me.

I don't understand?

I'm not sure if I am suppose to give you hint's of the furture. Couldn't something bad happen?

I am not sure. That's more of nerdlinger's place.

Nerdling, who?

The computer dude in Kim's Kimmunicator.

You mean Wade!

Chill. I didn't mean to offend you. I just don't know the guy that well.

Mom has a Kimmunicator? What's a Kimmunicator?

Yea. Should I not be telling you this?

I need to know! Is it like this one?

It isn't that high-tech, but yea.

Scott walked into the room not realizing that Shego was in the room. Em, I found a condom. Are ready for the... She.. Shego. I meant, I found a condo. Now we can...

You can, what?

Is this going to be a Scott go ouch game? Scott, said.

I think you should probably go back to the couch. Shego, insisted.

Scott didn't take his time getting back to the living room. He even tripped over a table trying to get there.

As Shego turned to see Emma, she noticed how red the girls face was. So...

Emma interrupt's, Shego please. Do not tell my mom. Please.

I take it you already know about safety.

Shego!

Hey! I'm just saying better safe then sorry. Condoms there not 100% safe.

Shego, please. I already know. I'm on the pill.

Even with that being said. I don't think your first time should be in the past.

Shego. It's not my first time. I've been active for a year.

Ok. With that I think I should go to bed if your ok.

I'm fine. Thank's.

Oh, I almost forgot. Keep the door open. Also I tend to sleepwalk alot so keep that in mind.

Clearly noted.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Still in Drakkens lair

Kim and Ron was doing the best they could to keep Aria from getting hurt. She was a very entergenic kid.

Kim's eye's grow big as Aria was running straight towards the fireplace. Ron!

Ron took quick notice and used his monkey powers to run and grab Aria before she ran into the fireplace. Your a trouble making that's for sure. He reaches her to Kim.

Hey, are you sleepy yet?

Do I look sleepy? YAWN*

You look very worn out. I also think it's way way past your bedtime.

Kim tucked Aria into bed. Goodnight, sweetie.

Mommy, what about storey tame?

Oh, right. I didn't forget. Just thinking of a story to tell.

Tell the one about daddy safing you.

_The world was being tooken over by aliens and I was kidnapped. Ro... Daddy found away to find me and we escaped and started battling these aliens and I got knocked out cold. Lucky for me your father turned a glowing blue color and rescued me. _

Mommy?

Yes, dear.

Why couldn't we save daddy?

Kim and Ron's mouth's dropped to the ground. I, I... I don't know sweetie. You get some rest though ok.

I love you, mommy. Love you, daddy.

Kim and Ron went to the Kitchen. Ron, did she say what I think?

She said, I.. I... I died.

Shego was listening to what Kim and Ron where saying.

Ron, I can't loose you.

KP, I might not die. She's only a kid. It could of been a story you told her.

Yea, I would tell our daughter that you die.

Maybe she missunderstood. Or maybe I'm not her dad?

Ron? How could you say that?

I'm sorry. It's just I find out your pregnant and now we have furture children and were besties with Shego and Drakken. It's too much, Kim.

Ron, listen to me. I thought I might be pregnant. I wasn't for sure, though. Or, not till Shego told me.

Still, KP. You didn't tell me right then and there. Why?

Ron, I was scarred.

How long?

Since graduation.

You thought you were pregnant at graduation? That was month's ago.

I know.

You went on mission's, knowing you could be pregnant.

I didn't know for sure. Ron, I didn't want to know. I couldn't.

I don't understand. KP, we never did anything until after graduation. You cheated on me.

Ron, I didn't cheat on you.

Then how could you be pregnant at graduation? Who's the father?

Kim begin to cry. Ron, please. I just can't tell you right now. I need you to trust me.

Trust, I just found out my Girlfriend and best friend since pre-k is a cheater.

Ron, you don't understand.

Then explain it to me.

I can't, Ron. I can't share this with you. I didn't cheat.

You are a cheater, a.. a...

Kim cut him off. Ron, I will explain it. But I can't at this moment. Please, don't say anything hateful. Please.

I don't have to you know what you are. Your a whore.

Ron!

Don't, KP. We have three children no wait, you have children there probably not even mine.

Ron! I was...

What cheating on me?

No! Ron, I was raped.

What?

Still think I'm a whore? I couldn't tell you, Ron. I was ashamed of what you might think of me. You answered that question for me. Kim started crying.

KP, I...

Cut of by Kim. No! You said, I was a whore. It's very clear you don't trust me. I need to go.

Wait..

I want to be alone. Stay away from me. As she when ran out the door, she made sure she slammed it shut.

As Shego stood agaisnt the wall she didn't know how to feel. She felt responsible for all this. She chased after Kim. She chased her all the way to the top of the highest building in Middleton. Shego took small steps toward the herion.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim? Shego said, in a soft voice. You wouldn't jump would you?

Shego! Why are you here?

I don't even know myself.

Please, leave me alone.

Look, cupcake. I may fight you all the time but, I would never want you to do this.

Shego! Just get out of here.

I can't do that. I heard what you told, Ron.

Great. You here to tell me, how big a whore I am too.

Kim, your not a whore and you don't give help up. Not like this.

Did you just call me, Kim?

Don't get use to it. Look, we can stay here all night and argue back and fourth. Or you can get over here and we can go talk or something. Think about Emma, Jake, and Aria. You can't do this to them.

Shego, Emma isn't Ron's. How do I know if any of them belong to Ron? What if they all belong to.. Kim paused and realized what she almost said. She fall down on the roof crying and Shego ran over and comfort her.

With Shego's arm's around Kim. She begin to rock her back and forth. Kim, you listen to me. Don't you ever try that again. Just hold on. Shego picked Kim up and took her to a old safe house of Drakken's.

Shego and Kim made it to the safe house. Shego had tucked Kim into a bed and sat outside her room the rest of the night just to make sure she didn't try anything.

Kim started to wake. See noticed the room was different she started to panic and as she left the room she seen Shego cooking. Then all the memories of the night before came back to her in a instant.

Oh, look. Sleeping bueaty decided to get up.

...

Breakfast? Shego noticed how uncomfortable Kim was.

Thanks. Kim said, almost to the point that she didn't know if anyone heard her.

I got waffles, eggs, bacon, and milk... If you don't like it we could always have gravy and buscuits.

Its fine.

Are you going to join me? Or should I walk your breakfast to you.

Kim walked over to the island. Look, Shego. About last night.

No. Stop. You don't have to talk about it. Let's just have fun.

Why are you being so nice?

Because, I don't know.

You feel sorry for me and now you pity me.

No. That's not it. I know what it's like.

Know what-what is like?

What I'm about to say never leaves this room. Or...

Kim cut her off. Kim goes ouch?

This isn't a joke. I'm being serious.

Ok. I promise.

I know what it's like to have some one take advantage of you.

Shego! This is different then Drakken underpaying you.

I was raped before too.

I didn't know.

Of course you didn't. I never told anyone. It's why I left team go.

I thought it was because of your brothers. You couldn't take there annoying habits.

That was only a small part of it.

Kim begins to cry again.

Shego races over to her. Hey, what wrong?

I can't take it. I can't take it, Shego.

Calm down. Take what?

How am I suppose to live with the fact that this kid was never suppose to be born?

She was born. I can tell you, she's 100% a remake of you.

Not just me.

That child, is just as annoying as you. Trust me.

How do you know?

Last night she was crying. I went in and comfort her and her boyfriend a remake of the sidekick.

Shego, that didn't help. Or made any sense.

I can't explain it Kim. I think this child is suppose to be born. The way it happened probably shouldn't of happened but it did.

I can't. I can't have this child it's too much, Shego.

I think, it may be too late for what your thinking.

I can't be no more then two months. I have time.

Look, just get to know her. Then decide.

Shego, everytime I look at her all I can think about is HIM! How am I suppose to raise a child I already hate?

Kimmie, calm down. You can't really mean that. She is innocent in this whole thing. She didn't do anything wrong. I never thought you could think of such a thing.

Shego you don't know what its like!

Yes, I do.

No, you didn't get pregnant from a rape.

No, I did. I had an abortion and it killed the only good I had left in me. After I got the abortion I felt ok with it. Guess, what? I was wrong. A week later, I realized I had killed an innocent baby. My baby. Now, I can't have kid's. Not since the whole comet thing happened. I will never get to live that part of my life that's when I realized there was nothing left to take from me. I was so angry at myself that I blamed everyone around me and decided to take over the world. A tear went down Shego's face.

Kim just looked at her. She had never seen Shego give out any type of emotion. Shego, I'm sorry.

Don't be you didn't do anything wrong, yet.

Fine. I will try to get to know her first. But, I will not go there.

What you want me to do bring her here.

Kim stared at Shego.

That-that was a joke.

Kim started to use the puppy dog pout face.

That face. What are you doing?

Sheego, pleasse.

Fine.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Drakkens lair

Shego pull's up the driveway. Ron takes quick notice and runs out the door towards Shego.

Shego! Where is she?

Look, monkey boy. I don't think she want's to see you right now.

You know, that's just like Kim. Leave me here to watch her kids.

Stop! Shego's hands begin to glow. She didn't make a mistake. It wasn't her fault. Trust me, it is killing her more then it is you.

Shego? Is she ok? Ron said, as quietly as he could.

She'll be fine. She wanted me to come get Emma.

Ron nooded in agreement.

Shego knocked on Emma's door. Can I come in?

Yea. It's open.

Hey.

Shego are they fighting?

Emma, there's some things that.. Cut off by Emma.

There fighting about me again ain't they?

I don't know how much you know but...

I know. Mom wants me to come over. Tell her, no.

Excuse, me?!

I don't want to see her. My entire life she and dad have always... There always fighting about ME! I just thought that mabye they were happy in the past. Guess what? They are still fighting about me. I am not even born yet.

Does she know this?

Like, she actually care's. Your more of my mother then she is. Dad, he want even talk to me.

Look, there some really complicating issue's. It has nothing to do with you. I really think you should go and talk to her.

Why?

Because, she's your mother. She is having the hardest time ever with this. I think she needs to know that your a great kid. You need to show her, how big of an award you are.

Yea. Who wouldn't want a kid who back talks their parents. Does everything she shouldn't. I am a failure. I dropped out of school and tried moving in with Scott.

Hey! You are not a failure. Even does what they need to do. Everyone learns from mistakes. Look, if you don't go talk to your mom now... Just go and talk to her now while she is still The Kim Possible.

The what?

Kim. Kim Possible; she can do anything.

I have no clue what you talking about?

Anything possible for a possible.

Did you fall in hit your head? We really should invest in getting you a safety alert button.

Look, just get your lazy bum up and come with me NOW.

No.

I don't have time for this. Shego picks the girl up and puts her in the car.

Emma sitting in the passenger side sit, just stares out the window.

Look, I did what had to done. Shego, said.

Whatever. You basically kidnapped me; for your information.

I am your godmother. I wouldn't call it kidnapping.

Oh, and if we get pulled over; What would you tell the police?

Ok. New rule. No talkie to the driver.

Emma rolled her eye's.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Safe house

Kim sat there on the couch crying and drinking coco moo, while watching the television. As Shego and Emma walked in the door.

Emma looked at Shego and whispered. Was she always this, emotional?

I wouldn't call it emotional. More like, annoying.

Kim heard noises coming from the door and grabbed a broom while summersaulting over to the noise. Stop! Oh, Shego... Emma, I... I thought..

Shego interrupts. Again with the rumbling on, princess?

In a bad mood again, Shego?

Well, I'm not the one wearing someone else's PJ's. Not to mention it look's like a flood accurred. Should I get prepared? I'm sure Drakken has a rescue boat around here somewhere.

What is your deal? Your all friendly one moment and a totally evil the next.

I'm sorry, it comes and goes. As she stomps off to her room. I need a shower.

Emma looking surprized just stared at her mom. So... I never seen you two fight before.

Fight? Trust me, that's us being nice.

Shego said, you wanted to talk to me. What's the deal?

I just needed to get to know you.

Trust me, we have 16 years in the furture for that.

I mean now. I need to know you before... Before, Wade sends you back.

That pause. Is there a different reason you want to get to know me.

Look, I don't know why your so angry with me? I am trying to get to know you.

You want to know why?

Shego sneaked up close enough to hear them.

Yes! I want to know why. Kim, said.

Because. Cause, you. When Nick died... I realized something. You couldn't take the lost of one of your child's and decided to become an alcholic. It got so bad. Mom, I had to take care of you and the kid's myself. Then I heard you and dad fighting...

Sweetie, it's ok continue.

About me. You thought I wasn't dad's child.

Honey, come here. They hug as Emma started crying.

Mom, tell me. Is Ron my dad?

Honey, I really can't answer that.

Because, you know it's the truth.

No, I don't know. I'm only two month's.

Then there is a small possibility.

Hey, look at me. Has anyone ever gave you the possible saying.

Did you hit your head too?

My last name. It use to be Possible. My dad alway's told me that anything is Possible for a Possible.

That's the best answer you can give me.

Look I was in a bad situation that changed mine and Ron's life. Ron doesn't have to take responsibility.

So, he isn't my dad? A tear ran down Emma's face.

Look, if it would help... We could do a DNA Test tommorrow?

What if he isn't my dad?

You still have your mother.

My alcoholic mommy. How thoughtful.

Ha, nice come back.

Shego steps out from the wall. You also have Drakken and myself. Emma, you should go get some sleep. I need to talk to, Kimmie.

Kim stare's at her for a few moments. I'm listening.

Shego roll's her eye's. This isn't a I'm sorry type of thing.

Then what, do you call it?

Look, I just... If you need someone to be there with you tommorrow... Cut off by Kim.

Shego. Please and Thank you.

Don't think I'm getting all soft; cause I'm not.

Shego. You saved my life and stopped me from making a mistake. Your getting soft.

Shego turned walking away. Whatever.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Torture Room

Ron ran up to Kim lying under a ton of metal.

KP! WAKE UP... PLEASE.

Shego begin to exit the room with Drakken. They tried to be as quite as possible.

Ron look's over. Shego! Please! Help her... please.

Do I look like someone, who would help someone?

Shego. Please.

Fine. Anything to get you to shut up. She walk's over and blasts the metal off her. Better?

Shego, we need to get her to a hospital.

Whatever. We can use the hover craft.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Hospital

As Ron and Shego was carrying Kim into the hospital, Dr. Possible came running.

Oh, Ronald. What happened to my Kimmie?

Long story, Mrs. Dr. P. We was on a mission like thing and well the building collasped and Kim didn't get out of the way fast enough.

Ronald. Isn't that Kim's arch enemy.

Yea. That's Shego, she sort of helped.

Let's get Kimmie inside. Get her a room.

As Anne, Ron, and Shego went running through the hospital, they came up on a door. Ronald I need you to wait outside. Shego I might need your help...

Help!? I already got her out of a pile of metal, flew her over here and NOW, you want me to help MORE.

Shego, I need someone to hold her down if she happens to wake up.

Look, I don't really care. Don't you have doctor's here? This is a HOSPITAL, right?

Shego. I get it. You guy's are arch enemies. You came this far and I don't think Kimmie would want Ron to go in just yet.

Not my problem.

Please, there's no other doctor available at the moment. Shego, please. Even you know she doesn't deserve to go this way. Let's not forget, you used to be good.

Use to be... Wait, are you trying to black mail me?

Shego, I am just a scared mother. Begging her daughter's arch enemy to help me.

What is it, Everyone go to Shego for help DAY. ARG! Fine. Whatever.

Anne and Shego pushed Kim into the room. Anne grabbed a pair of scissors and begin to cut Kim's top off.

Whoa, Doc. I agreeded to come in but this is more then I bargined for.

Shego. I need to check for discolored skin on the body. You stay here I need to get a few things, yell if she wakes up.

You can't seriously be leaving me here?! Hey! Great. Shego look's over and notice's Kim starting to wake up. HEY! DOC, SHE'S WAKING UP!

Kim tries to sit up and scream's in pain grabbing her abdomen. Mom!

Shego run's over. Hey, it's ok. She will be back in a few moments, ok.

Kim look's up and doubles over in pain still holding her abdomen. She manages for a few words to escape her mouth. She... Shego, what are you doing HERE? It fucking hurt's. She tries to roll over but more pain hits her. Tear's were running down her face. Make it stop, please.

Shego could do nothing but, look at a helpless Kim lay there. Shego was shocked. Did, she just cuss? This must be killing her. Hey, Kimmie. It's going to be fine. HEY, DOC. SHE'S AWAKE!

Kim looked at Shego. Shego, please. Make it stop. Tears still running down her face. Oh, god! Shego! Get my mom.

Shego started running out the door.

Shego, STOP! Don't leave, I'm scared. Please.

Make up your mind. Do you want me to get your mom?

It hurts! I don't know what the HELL I want.

I'll be back. Shego run's out of the room. Monkey boy! Where did the doc go?

She's in there. He point's towards a supply room. Shego, wait. How is she?

No time, sidekick. She ran into the supply room. Hey, doc. She's up! Are you deaf are what; I've been screaming for you?

I'm sorry, Shego. I just need to get a few more things.

There's no time! She's in there calling out bloody murder!

Shego, what are you talking about?

She's holding around her abdomen and screaming in agony. Plus, it's giving me quite the headache.

Go back. I will be there in less then a minute.

But... Dr. Ann Possible cut her off.

No, no but's!

Shego rolled her eye's and went back to Kim's room. As she was walking through the door, she seen blood. She ran over to, Kim. What's wrong?

How should I know? Where's my mom? Did you find her?

Yea, she's coming.

Just then Ann came running into the room. Oh, God. Kimmie, sweetie. Kim, you need to tell me where the blood is coming from?

Mom!

Kim, I have to know. This could be life or death situation. Where?

But, mom! Kim tilted her head towards, Shego.

Kim, do you want the pain to go away?

YES!

Then you need to tell me, NOW!

Kim pointed down. It gave Dr. Possible more then enough information to know where. Kim, I need to perform a physical examination. I am more then positive there is internal bleeding. But, I have a few question's. And Kim, you need to answer them truthfully. No matter what, ok.

Just make the pain go away.

First I'm going to hook you up to an IV. It will pump some pain medicine in you.

Just do it fast.

She hooked up the IV as fast as she could and about thirty minutes later the medicine kicked in. Ok, Kim. Now, I have to ask those questions.

Ok, mom. What are they?

Honey, I need to know if you have had sex in the past month?

Mom! Kim started to blush.

Sorry, Honey. I need to know.

Is this mom talking or the doctor?

About 80% doctor and 10% mom.

Cough* Yes.

I'm sorry. I didn't catch that.

Yes, please don't tell dad.

Did you and Ron use protection? Assuming it was, Ron.?

MOM! Yes, ok. Next, question.

Kimberly, there is no reason to be embrassed. It's a natural step in life.

I am sitting here with internal bleeding. Incase you forgot..

Right. We are going to do some test's. We should be able to do all test's today. Which include a physical examination, blood test's, diagnostic test's, and computerized tomography. Shego, I think you can step into the waiting room, now. Keep an eye on, Ronald.

Sure thing, Doc.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Two day's later at the Hospital

Kim has been laying in the hospital bed for the entire two days sleeping. Shego check's in on her every thirty minutes.

Shego walks into Kim's room. Still not awake. You know I would never admit this to you, if your were awake. Heck, I even tried telling you once. Look, I have fun fighting you. Your an equal fighter. It would be ashame if you didn't wake up. Who would I fight with?

Kim rolled over. Shego, I am awake.

Shego backed up with wide eye's. I thought... you.. were alseep. Just pretend that never happened. She began to exit the room.

Shego? Are you going to ask how I am?

No, not really. Why, would I?

Ok. How's Emma?

Emma? Who the heck is, Emma?

My daughter... Why am I even in a hospital?

I am starting to think you got hit harder then we think. When did you have a child?

Oh, god. Shego, please tell me; I didn't jump...

Jump? What?

Are you trying to confuse me? Kim, said.

Me, confuse you! Your the one talking like, crazy.

Don't you remember?

Remember, what? Shego, said.

We got took into space by Warmonga and they brought back my three furture children. They said, you were there aunt and godmother. Then Ron found out I was, you know. So I tried to commit suicide. I thought you stopped me though.

Shego starts laughing out of control and then frezzes. Your serious?

Yea.

You tried to commit suicide? You? Kim Possible?

Ok. Then you tell me what happened?

We just got to one of Drakken's safe house thing's and the roof fell on you.

No, we heard those loud noise's and Warmonga pulled us up in some type of yellow beam.

Look, cupcake. That never happenend.

You don't remember. Emma, Jake, Aria, and Scott. Or when Aria walked up to Drakken and was all "Dragon go ouch."

Your starting to scare me.

Ron walk's in. KP! Your up. He run's over and hug's her.

Ron, I am soo sorry about last night.

Sorry, last night...? Shego, is she on some type of weirdness pill?

Ron, don't you remember?

Well, I remember we went on the mission to spy on Drakken and Shego. Then we ended up waking up in a coffin. Then we was trapped on a metal table and the roof came crashing down. KP, I thought... I lost you.

But, Ron! We were all abducted by aliens. Warmonga to be exact.

KP, yea. I think maybe you should get some rest.

Where's the Kimmunicator? Wade, will have an answer.

Ron look's at her confused. Kim, it was smashed to tiny little pieces.

No! I need to speak to Wade, NOW!

Calm down. I will go get you another Kimmunicator and... Cut off by Kim.

Go get it now. Go, go, go... Ron, go.

Ok. I'll go get it, now. Wade my man. Kim, check it. Wade is in the building.

I see that, Ron. Wade, do you remember anything about Warmonga?

Of course, Kim. They showed up on graduation and Ron went all Monkey Kung Fu on them.

See. Wait. What? NO! It was a few day's ago. They took us and kidnapped my furture children as blackmail and, and,...

Kim, if you want I can show you the footage of the building falling on you.

Please and Thank you.

They all watched the building fall and land on Kim; smashing the Kimmunacator.

Kim shook her head. No, this can't be right. Warmonga, my kid's, the fight with Ron, and Shego saving me. It doesn't make sense.

Ron look's at Kim, concerend. Kim, Shego did save you. She knocked the pile of steel off you and flew you here.

Why am I the only one who remember's?

Wade, grabs Kim by the hand. Kim, you got hit pretty hard. You could of been in a deep deep sleep.

Sleep? As in I dreamt it?

Kim, I can run some test's.

Yes. Do that. So... I'm not pregnant?

I can check now if you want?

Yes!

He run's the Kimmunicator over her stomach. Nothing, Kim. Your not, Pregnant.

Kim turns to Shego. Shego, you really don't remember; either?

Are you deaf? I told you all I know.

Kim look's over at Ron. We never had a fight about my pregnancy?

Pregnancy? Your pregg... pregnannnt. He faint's to the floor.

Dreamt? None, of it was true...?

The End...

If you haven't figured it out everything from them saying, "Warmonga" has been Kim dreaming. Sorry this all ended up on one chapter in the future I will break it down into multiple chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is not part of the story... I've had a family member who lost everything in a house fire, I'm only asking you to share the link below to your social media sites PLEASE... They have nothing left but, each other.**

For Family

Our family has been through soo much these past few years. We have lost my grandpa, six months later my grandma passed away. Then we lost a cousin a few months later and my aunt lost both her parents the year later. We come from a very small town not much to offer. My aunt, uncle, and there daughter my cousin lost everything they owned in a house fire. They lost everything. Photos, family give downs, clothes, a home, a place to feel safe, a place to feel happy and relief after a long day at work. Now they come home but, all that's there is what is no more. All the memories and happy moments burned away. Staying with another family member right beside there old home. There not asking for much if anything. If we can just pass this link to 2000 people and get a dollar from each person we can help them afford a new trailer so please if you read this share this link on your FB, TWITTER, YOU-TUBE, ANY SOCIAL MEDIA...The Link WejustwantaHome

There wouldn't be enough thank you's to give even if you donate a penny. PLEASE share the above link give some hope, peace, love, every share could get us closer to paying for a new home its not much to ask for so please help me help them...


End file.
